oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cabin Fever/Quick guide
Details Agility *45 Crafting *50 Smithing *40 Ranged *Pirate's Treasure *Rum Deal **Zogre Flesh Eaters |recommended = *If you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy, you'll need Ectotokens and a Ghostspeak amulet, or 4100 coins to charter a ship. If you are low level, take some food. Level 57 pirates will attack you on the ship. |kills = *Pirates (level 57)|items = You don't need to bring any items yourself. However, make sure that you have at least 11 open inventory spaces for items you will obtain during the quest. A higher amount like 14 open spaces is recommended however.}} Walkthrough Setting sail *Travel to Port Phasmatys (Take a charter ship if you have no Ectophial). *Talk to Bill in the inn. *Run to the dock, board the eastern-most ship. *Talk to Bill. Sabotage *Open the repair locker, take 4 ropes. *Open the gun locker, take 1 fuse. *Take the tinderbox spawn at the south end of the ship *Climb the ladder, then climb the net next to the mast. *Use rope on the sail. *Use the fuse on their powder barrel. *Light the fuse (this can fail). *Climb their mast and use a rope on the sail. *Talk to Bill. Fixing the leaks *Descend the ladder. *Take from the repair locker: **6 planks. **A hammer **30 tacks. **3 swamp paste. *Repair the leaky holes and waterproof them. *Talk to Bill. Pirate plunder *Swing back over to the enemy ship. *Climb down their ladder. *Gather 10 plunder by: **Plunder their chest, **Ransack their barrel, **Loot their crate, **Hop worlds to collect more Plunder quickly. *Swing across with the plunder and deposit it in the chest on the lower deck. *Talk to Bill. Cannon *Search the gun locker, take a cannon barrel. *Repair the broken cannon on the top deck. *Talk to Bill. *Search the gun locker, take a ramrod, a few fuses, and some cannon canisters. *Take some powder from the barrel next to the cannon. **Use gunpowder on the cannon. **Then the ramrod. **Then the canister. **Then a fuse. **Fire the cannon! (Make sure pirates line up with your cannon before firing) **Use the ramrod on the cannon again to clean it. **Talk to Bill The sequence goes: # Right Click-Empty out Cannon # Ramrod to clean # Add powder # Ramrod the powder down # Cannon Ball # Fuse # Fire *Repeat until 3 pirates die (OR until you run out of cannon canisters in your inventory, and when you try to take more it will say "you do not need a canister round right now" move on to the next step: Talk to Bill). **Note: It may be faster to intentionally run out of canisters. *Talk to Bill *Search the gun locker, take several cannon balls, fuses, gunpowders and cannon barrels. *Fire the cannon with cannonballs until you put three holes in the enemy's ship. This is done with the same sequence above except instead of a canister, a cannonball is used instead - you will likely have to fire it more than three times and possibly repair it multiple times. *Quest complete! Note: Talk to Bill Teach in the pub afterwards to get your share of the loot, 10,000 gp. Rewards Crafting experience * Smithing experience * Agility experience *10,000 Coins (only if you speak to Bill Teach after the quest) *Access to Mos Le'Harmless *Access to kill cave horrors *The Book o' piracy *Charter ship prices are halved *Ability to play the Trouble Brewing minigame. }} Required for completing *The Great Brain Robbery